New Discoveries
by The Science of Fanfiction
Summary: Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman discover the dedication Sherlock fandom. Confusion, awkwardness, and hilarity ensues. Rated T for language and absolute crackiness.
1. Finding Fanfiction

So after reading that Benedict and Martin had discovered the fandom, this little story popped into my brain. I wasn't sure how to write Martin and Benedict's personalities, but I hope it's not _too_ out of character for them (I do better with fictional characters, in all honesty!). It's a bit AU; I had to use my imagination for some of this so I apologise if it's not entirely accurate! Anyways, this is total crack, so if this isn't your thing, you might want to backspace now. If you like reading stories about two beautiful men discovering the gay porn people have been writing about their show, please continue on.

I own nothing.

EDIT: So this website decided to be stupid and deliberately caused typos in my story, so I've fixed them.

* * *

><p>In Which Benedict and Martin Discover Fanfiction<p>

"Oi! Benedict!"

Martin's voice rang loudly across the set for the filming of the newest episode of the BBC series, Sherlock, The Hound of Baskervilles. It was officially break on set, and Martin was spending time on his brand new laptop. Benedict strolled over to Martin, who was frowning at the computer and staring at the screen intently. He looked over Martin's shoulder, his eyes analyzing the page Martin was currently scrolling.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, amused.

Martin didn't take his eyes off the screen, but started to speak. "So one of my mates sent me an email to this website and it's absolutely mad. It's called 'Fanfiction .net' and these blokes, they just…write stuff. About us."

"About _us_?" Benedict asked curiously.

Martin shook his head. "Well, about Sherlock, I mean. The show. They make these little stories and put them on the internet."

"Have you read any yet?" Benedict questioned his co-star, smirking. Martin stopped looking at the page and turned to face Benedict.

"A few," Martin said, his voice growing uncomfortable.

Benedict's grin grew even wider. "Well, go on, read one. I want to see what people are writing about us."

Martin exhaled and laughed uneasily. "Fine," he told Benedict. "But I'm just warning you, some of this stuff is bonkers." He moved his mouse to a link and accidentally right clicked, opening a series of little panels. "Damn it. I can never get these bloody computers to work," he muttered, frustrated.

"Let me pull up a chair," Benedict said in a tone of amusement, and he walked off while Martin figured out how to click on a link to one of the stories on the first page. Martin had just managed to load the story when Benedict came over with a chair from the set.

Martin's eyes glanced at the page and he groaned. "Oh fuck, look at this one."

"Read it!" Benedict insisted.

"Alright, alright, don't get too pushy," Martin grunted. He adjusted the computer on his lap and squinted at the screen. "Alright, so it goes, 'John was sitting on the couch, typing up the latest case for his blog. They had just solved a case about a diamond thief in Austria. Just as John was about to publish his post, Sherlock stormed in, rambling as usual. John closed the laptop with a concerned look on his face. 'Are you all right, Sherlock?' he asked his partner. Sherlock gave a John a wild grin.'-"

"Sherlock wouldn't do that all!" Benedict exclaimed, outraged.

Martin laughed. "No, there's more, shut up," he told Benedict, who looked both horrified and entertained. "So yeah, where the fuck was I…oh, that's right, I found it. 'Sherlock had a wild gleam in his eye and suddenly pounced on John and kissed him passionately, their mouths fitting perfectly, like two pieces in a puzzle. John returned the kiss, his hands against the detective's chest.' Honestly, from here on it they start going at it and they just fuck each other for the rest of the thing." He put his hands against his temples and closed his eyes, not bothering to slam the laptop shut.

Benedict just sat there in silence, stunned. After a minute he asked out loud, "Do people…really write that stuff about us? Do they think Sherlock and John are gay? Why would they think that? I didn't think that when we did those episodes."

"Maybe it was those lines about us being a couple, who the fuck even knows?" Martin sighed. "Damn, mostly all the stories in here are about Sherlock and John fucking each other's brains out…these people have too much time on their hands, _Jesus_."

Benedict just continued to look utterly bewildered. And a little bit uncomfortable. He shot a look at Martin, and they both chuckled nervously, not meeting the other's eyes. After reading stories about their characters shagging each other, there was no doubt that things would be a bit awkward.

"So what is this website called?" Benedict finally asked.

Martin checked his computer again. "'Fanfiction .net'," he replied. "And it's probably the got the weirdest shit ever. I mean, wait, let me show you this other story I found earlier. It's real laugh, but it's still full of us being gay. Well, Sherlock and John, anyways."

"Well read it, then!" Benedict pulled his chair right next to Martin's so he could see the screen too. They spent the rest of their break reading stories, wondering why people would write these strange things that always ended up with Sherlock and John having passionate sex.

Martin insisted that these people needed to fuck off and get life, but that didn't keep him from checking the Sherlock story section every other day, even though he constantly claimed that he was just on the site to make fun of those who wrote on there.

* * *

><p>So, I might be continuing this, depending on the reception. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	2. Finding Fanart

Why did I add more to this goodness.

Due to some demand, I'm adding another chapter to this...monster. Once again, if this isn't your cup of tea, don't read!

* * *

><p>The first piece of fanart Benedict and Martin ever saw was on Google Images after Martin had dared Benedict to search the term, "Sherlock fan art." Benedict had been updating his Facebook page in his dressing room when Martin stopped by, a devilish grin on his face. Martin tapped on his shoulder, which caused Benedict to stop typing his latest status update.<p>

"Yes, Martin?" Benedict asked coolly, a bit peeved that Martin had interrupted his Facebooking, or whatever the term was for going on Facebook.

"Go type in 'Sherlock art' in the computer."

"Why would I do that?" Benedict asked him.

"Because I'm curious, you git," Martin told him, shoving Benedict's shoulder. "If our fans write stories about us, don't you think they draw stuff too? Now get to it; I don't feel like getting my computer out."

Benedict rolled his eyes. "Fine," he sighed exasperatedly. He knew Martin would bother him about this all day if he didn't get it over with now, so he entered "BBC Sherlock art" in his Google search bar. The screen was filled with images of Sherlock and John. It was all pretty tame….so far.

"This stuff is really, really good," Benedict muttered as he scrolled through Google Images. "We have some really talented fans."

The next piece of art they saw was Sherlock giving John oral. It was incredibly detailed, with the characters looking exactly like Benedict and Martin. Actually, it looked almost real. Martin's eyes bugged out of his head and Benedict's jaw practically dropped to the ground.

There was silence for about one full minute. Benedict was the first to break it.

"Our fans…are…well, very dedicated to Sherlock and John getting it on, huh?"

"Well, I get a paycheck from them, so I'm not really complaining," Martin told Benedict, his eyes still fixated on the explicit fanart, his eyes filled with something that looked like revulsion mingled with fascination.

Benedict couldn't stop looking either. "It's a fine piece of work, but, um, it's a bit strange to see pictures of buggering, you know?"

"Yeah, this stuff is weird," Martin agreed. "These people have too much on their hands, yeah?"

Benedict kept scrolling, but stopped after reaching the fifth page. "Would you look at that?" he exclaimed to Martin, who had been quiet for the past minute. He pointed to a little picture in the center of the screen.

Martin was incredulous. "Is that….?"

It was fanart from The Hobbit (which Martin and Benedict were both casted in). It was a picture of Smaug the dragon, with a blue scarf tied around his neck, snuggling next to Bilbo Baggins, who was holding a jar of jam in his hands. It was strangely adorable, if that made any sense.

"Bloody hell," Martin breathed in shock. "Is this what people do instead of having lives?"

Benedict nodded, exiting the page and closing the laptop. "Well, you can't say that we don't have fans that don't care."

Martin sighed and placed his palm on his forehead. "I guess so."

After the incident, the two tried to rid the image of Sherlock and John doing it, though sometimes a cast mate would show them a particularly good piece of fanart on their laptops or iPhones, with Martin adding comments such as, "These people needs to find other fucking things to do with their time! Who even draws this stuff anyways?", but in the end, they both would admit to admiring the talent that their fans had. However, they tried to steer clear of the slashy stuff, because that was a bit _too_ strange for their taste.


End file.
